fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA026
Synopsis Yazmyne has her gym battle against Cleo of the Lavender Town Gym which is held atop the Levender Tower. Yazmyne uses Bulbasaur, Butterfree, and Staryu face Cleo's Gastly, Vulpix, and Misdreavus. Yazmyne's battle starts out rough with Bulbasaur's quick defeat, but she manages to earn the Insight Badge. Summary Yazmyne and Dante climb to the top of the Lavender Tower where the Lavender Town Gym is held. They are greeted (and teased) by several Ghost-Types on the way, which actually terrified Yazmyne, which makes Dante laugh so he ignores it. At the top of the tower, Cleo s waiting them, and she explains that the location of her gym is such because the Ghost-Type Pokemon of the tower actually enjoy watching her gym battles from the shadows. Yazmyne was terrified, but with the prospect of her third badge, she shed any form of fright and prepares to battle Cleo. Yazmyne's gym battle against Miss Cleo of the Lavender Town Gym is underway as a 3-on-3 match. Yazmyne plans to lead the battle with Butterfree, but Bulbasaur tackles Yazmyne wanting to battle. Yazmyne reminds him of the type disadvantage he has here in a Ghost-Type gym. However, Bulbasaur runs out onto the field, welcoming the challenge. Yazmyne rises and tells Miss Cleo that Bulbasaur is her first choice. Cleo responds with Gastly, which Yazmyne scans into her Pokedex. At Cleo's request, Yazmyne takes the first attack and Bulbasaur lands a Razor Leaf. As a Poison-Type, Gastly shrugs off the attack and hits back with Payback, which hits with double damage. Bulbasaur is pushed back and prepares Vine Whip, but Gastly intercepts the attack with Sucker Punch, sending Bulbasaur crashing into the gym wall. However, Bulbasaur recovers and lands the planned Vine Whip. Still, Gastly takes little damage. Yazmyne isn't aware of the moves Payback and Sucker Punch, which Cleo has to explain to Yazmyne as Dark-Type moves despite this being a Ghost-Type Gym. Yazmyne then realizes that challengers may expect Ghost-Type attacks from a Ghost-type Gym Leader, but Cleo surprises them with Gastly's Dark-Type attacks. with Yazmyne's off-guard, Gastly confuses Bulbasaur with Confuse Ray. A mysterious golden glow surrounds Bulbasaur and dazes him, causing him to hit himself with his vines. Yazmyne tries calling out to Bulbasaur, which fails. Gastly promptly finishes the battle with Sucker Punch to defeat Bulbasaur. The Ghost-Types of the gym are happy that Gastly won, their wails scaring Dante now. Yazmyne recalls Bulbasaur and comments that this was Bulbasaur's first loss. However, she cannot loom over it. Considering her next choice, Yazmyne believes using Pidgey was counter to her original plan. As a result, Yazmyne has Butterfree take the lead much to Dante's joy. Cleo immediately tries to confuse Butterfree with Confuse Ray. Yazmyne tells Butterfree to use its Compound Eyes ability, allowing him to see through the attack and remain unharmed. Cleo is impressed and orders Dark Pulse. Butterfree narrowly dodges the attack before blasting Gastly with a powerful Gust. Yazmyne commands Confusion, but Gastly lands a Sucker Punch to disorient the Bug-Type. Gastly begins to follow with another Dark Pulse, but Butterfree takes control of Gastly with Confusion, spinning him around in the air. Butterfree then wraps Gastly's eyes with String Shot, leaving the Ghost-Type floundering and Cleo unable to issue effective commands. Butterfree then blasts Gastly with Psybeam, knocking it out. Miss Cleo promptly substitutes Gastly for her Vulpix. Yazmyne considers recalling Butterfree, but remembers that substitutions in the Kanto region constitute as "defeats." Her best bet is to keep Butterfree in play and weaken Vulpix so her last Pokemon can knock it out. Miss Cleo begins the match-up between Vulpix and Butterfree with Will-o-Wisp. Butterfree repels the Fire-type attack with Gust, but a few embers almost reach Butterfree. Butterfree follows with Confusion and he takes control of Vulpix, spinning the Fire-Type in the air and sending it crashing onto the ground. Vulpix recovers and surprises Butterfree with Captivate, weakening him as pink hearts and hit Butterfree. Yazmyne encourages Butterfree to regain focus, and the Bug-Type breaks out of his brief daze. Butterfree fires another Gust, but the attack not nearly as powerful as it once was due to the weakening effects of Captivate. Vulpix counters against the wind with a more intense attack: Flamethrower. Yazmyne panics and immediately orders Confusion, and Butterfree narrowly musters the energy to take control of Vulpix's attack. Dante warns against turning the attack against Vulpix. Yazmyne asks why and Dante says that Vulpix have the Flash Fire ability, which power-up their offensive capabilities when hit with Fire-Type attacks. Butterfree disperses the flames and Yazmyne complains that Vulpix isn't even a Ghost-Type. Yazmyne struggles to find a way to win, and Cleo has Vulpix's Will-o-Wisp begins tracking Butterfree. Butterfree evades the flames, but they catch up to him and strike the Bug-Type, burning him. Yazmyne orders Stun Spore and Butterfree paralyzes Vulpix with yellow spores. Staving off the burns, Butterfree follows with multiple Gust attacks. After struggling, Vulpic torches Butterfree with a Flamethrower, rendering him unable to battle. Yazmyne thanks Butterfree for his hard work before recalling him. Yazmyne then welcomes Staryu to his first Gym Battle. When the battle begins, Cleo has Vulpix use Grudge, but Vulpix is still suffering from paralysis. Staryu fires at the Fox Pokemon with a super-effective Bubble Beam, rendering the highly weakened Pokemon unable to battle. Cleo is disappointed her cute Vulpix lost without being to move. Miss Cleo then calls out her final Pokemon a Misdreavus. The battle begins and Misdreavus launches a Power Gem, which Staryu cancels with Bubble Beam. An explosion occurs and Staryu hits Misdreavs with Water Gun, cutting through the smoke. Yazmyne says that she doesn't like to miss out on a chance to attack and orders Staryu to proceed with Rapid Spin. Misdreavus briefly recovers and remains complacent as the Normal-Type attack passes through it. When Staryu gets behind Misdreavus it hits her with Water Gun again. Miss Cleo finds it to be a very clever play to lure her in a false sense of security. Misdreavus retaliates with Shadow Ball, blasting Staryu. Staryu immediately hops back into battle. Misdreavus surrounds Staryu with clones of Double Team. Misdreavus then begins charging Power Gem. Yazmyne orders Staryu's newest move: Cosmic Power. Misdreavus fires the attack, hitting Starry from all directions, but Staryu shines a grayish white. Staryu's defenses increase significantly, allowing it to endure Misdreavus' assault. Miss Cleo orders Power Gem again. Yazmyne orders Rapid Spin. Miss Cleo asserts such a tactic will not work a second time. Yazmyne smiles and orders Staryu to combine Rapid Spin with Bubble Beam. Spinning, Staryu releases a wave of bubbles that protect it completely while destroying the rocks from Power Gem for small sparkling explosions. Dante parades it as a Contest Combination. Yazmyne is a bit perplexed saying that her intention was only for Staryu to be able to attack and defend at the same time. The force of Staryu's force of bubbles then strike the clones from Double Team, destroying them until the real Misdreavus is hit. Yazmyne quickly orders Water Gun. Staryu stops spinning and releases a gush of water. Misdreavus retaliates with Shadow Ball. Staryu presses on and dissipates Shadow Ball with its attacks and strikes Misdreavus hard. Misdreavus collapses and is declared unable to battle. The referee makes the call official and Yazmyne is declared the winner. Yazmyne rushes to her Staryu who begins moving oddly, showing that its a little dizzy from spinning so much. Yazmyne recalls the Water-Type for a good rest. Miss Cleo thanks Misdreavus for a good battle and recals it. She then awards Yazmyne the Insight Badge. Major Events *Yazmyne's Bulbasaur suffers his first loss *Yazmyne's Staryu is revealed to know Cosmic Power *Yazmyne defeats Miss Cleo of the Lavender Town Gym and earns the Insight Badge Characters People *Yazmyne *Miss Cleo *Referee Pokemon *Bulbasaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Vulpix (Cleo's) *Gastly (Cleo's) *Misdreavus (Cleo's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Battles Ablaze